Sleepover Fun with Yosuke and Chie!
by Hikaru Lanford
Summary: Oneshot - Chie's parents go out of town, so where does she go to sleep over at? Yosuke "Trial of the Dragon Killer" Hanamura's! Prank-calling Hanamura House Messing randomness ensues! Slight Yosuke/Chie fluff included! Slight-- Extreme OOC!Chie D'x


_A/N - So, this is my first fic on this site! My friend Ellie and I were gonna compete with each other by writing fics for no reason but she didn't wanna write the obvious Chie/Yukiko. I still wrote this, because I need some practice. I'm sorry if this sucks and/or gets off-topic a lot. (And I hope Ellie doesn't kill me for writing such crap...) I'm still learning how to write a decent fanfic! (orz) I still wanted my first P4 fic to be something not as crappy as this...! I don't think there are any spoilers here, but if there are, they're probably minor and no need to worry about. __Persona 4, Chie, Yosuke, and any other character/element of this story belongs to ATLUS. I don't even own ownership to the movie in this story! So on with the story...!_

_

* * *

_

Chie couldn't believe herself. Out of all the places she could have stayed at, all that was left to go to was _Yosuke's. Yosuke "Trial of the Dragon Killer" Hanamura's place. _Yukiko had to work at her family's inn that night and Souji went to Junes with Dojima-san and Nanako-chan. Her parents were going out of town for the weekend and she couldn't leave Inaba in case the murderer was at work while she was gone! Who would Galactic Punt Shadow's asses if she was gone? So she decided to take one for the team and spent the night at Yosuke's.

The Hanamura residence wasn't really that bad. The living room was like any normal one: a couch for sitting and a TV set so make use of that sitting couch. The Weather Channel brought relief to her though: Sunny for the next few days, then the showers would come, signaling their cue to rescue who would be stuck in the TV. Thank goodness the fog's not coming for another week or so!

Yosuke was readying up the guest room, so Chie amused herself by flipping the channels on Yosuke's TV. The most amusing thing on was a Junes commercial which reminded her about their Leader and Nanako-chan. She decided to call Souji to chat a bit...

"Hey Leader!"

_"Yo."_

"We're not going into the TV tomorrow are we? I might not be ready for it tomorrow" (Translation: I'm gonna stay up all night watching Yosuke's collection of **3 **Kung-Fu movies and am gonna feel tired by tomorrow. Can we pleeeeease not go inside the TV in a department store to save the world tomorrow?)

_"Alright. I'll tell Yukiko."_

"Okay. Thanks!"

And so Chie began her journey of the colossal closet known as the Hanamura DVD Closet.

"Hmm... Boring, boring, boring, GROSS! Boring, boring, boring, HEY! HE HAS A COPY OF TRIAL OF THE DRAGON! I'll take THAT THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

Final Result - _Sherlock Kuzunoha: Demonic Detective. _Chie sighed. "Guess I can't find his other two movies without ruining his closet...

"Really Chie?" snickered a very amused Yosuke. "You want me to ruin your house?" Chie threatened. Yosuke quickly returned to his composed self, afraid because Chie **could and would** ruin his house if she wanted to.

Halfway through the movie, Chie woke up a snoring Yosuke with her question of "Hey, don't you think this Detective Kuzunoha reminds you of Souji? I mean he's all quiet but still the hero! Yet his partner Wattsou does a lot of the backup work! Hey! Hey Yosuke! Wake up...!" Yosuke sleepily replied, " 's not mah fault the moovie waas booooooring~" "So what DO you want to do then? **Prank call Yukiko in the middle of the night?**" Chie angrily pitched in. Obviously Yosuke liked that idea with his suprisingly non-sleepy reply of "GOOD IDEA, CHIE! What's the number of the Amagi Inn?"

. . . . .

_"Amagi Inn, would you like to make a reservation?"_

"May I please speak with Yukiko?"

_"Just one minute."_

"That's genius Yosuke! She'll never know it's us if we call the **family inn**!"

...

_"Yukiko Amagi speaking..."_

"Hello this is _Yuka's Secret_! We were wondering if you would like to try the new _Wonder Bra: one size fits all!_"

...

_"Pfft...! WONDER BRA! THAT'S SOO __**HILARIOUS**__ **CHIE AND YOSUKE**__**!**_"

"How'd you know it was us?!"

_"I can hear you guys say __**'She'll never know it's us" **__on __**speakerphone**__!"_

Chie was still laughing at Yosuke's advertisement-joke to kick him.

_"Okay, since we're up, let's play __**Truth or Dare**__!"_

"Okay, I guess."

_"Okay sooo... Yosuke! Truth or dare?"_

"Truth."

_"Is it true that you use that wrench in battle because it was from Konishi's liquor store?"_

"Yes."

_"Aww! I should have picked a better one..."_

"Okay then. Yukiko. Truth or dare"

_"Truth."_

"Okay. Do you like Souji? As in **like **like?"

_"...yes"_

"Dammit! You admit it!"

"Shut up, Yosuke!"

_"Ohhhkaayyy Chieee. You haven't been part of the action so I choose YOU! Truth or dare?"_

"No one's done it yet, so dare."

_"Ohhhkaayyy Chieee... You guys are at Yosuke's house, right?"_

"Yeah..."

_"Then I dare you to sleep in Yosuke's room!"_

"What?!" Yosuke gasped.

"I won't have proof, but okay." Chie said with ease.

"WHAT?!" questioned Yosuke and Yukiko.

"Yukiko dared me so I have to do it!"

_"If you do it, he'll get you steak~"_

"STEAK?!" Yosuke complained.

"STEAK!!" Chie was definately into this game.

"Steak, Yukiko? She was already up for it and now I have to OWE HER?!" Yosuke whined.

_"AHAHAHAHA THIS GAME IS SOOO FUN! Anyways, I better get going to sleep now... Good night, Chie, Yosuke!"_

"Later, Yukiko!"

_[The halls of the Amagi Inn were filled with the laughter of a certain manager's daughter's giggle fits and the beeping of buttons being sent in a text message.]_

_[That same night, Souji Seta woke up to a text message in all capital letters saying "OMG!! CHIE'S GONNA SLEEP IN YOSUKE'S ROOM FOR STEAK!!" A certain 8-year-old woke up to the giggle fits of a certain "big bro's".]_

"We should sleep too," Yosuke pitched. "Okay. I'll take the futon then. You can have the couch." Chie replied. "WHAT?! You're sleeping in the guest room!" Yosuke complained yet again. "Nope. Yukiko dared me and you can **NEVER SAY NO TO A DARE. It's against the rules.**" Chie childishly sent back at Yosuke. He groaned but gave in.

The two were about to sleep until Yosuke HAD to joke, "Hey Chie, I **dare **you to give me a good night kiss. Like you said, **you can never say no to a dare**!" thinking Chie would crack and say, "NOT EVEN IN HELL!" and slap him.

Instead, he felt a soft pair of lips gently touch his.

"Y-you actually did it?!" Yosuke said in shock. "You did dare me~ I'm just more surprised you're not as shocked as I thought you'd be and go wash your lips." Chie teased. "Sh-shut up! I didn't mind...!" Yosuke yelled. "You know, it's kinda fun seeing you losing your cool over a simple kiss! I think I should do that more!" Chie poked at him.

"So... Does this mean that we're... uh..."

"A _couple?_"

"Uhh.. Yeah..."

"I uh... don't m-mind!"

"O-okay t-then... We're a..._ couple...!_"

"Yay, woohoo, hoorah, yeayea, goodnight...!"

"Night."

And the room's lights turned off, letting the two drift off into the next day...

* * *

_A/N - Thanks for reading this piece of what can barely qualify as fanfiction (and more as a phone conversation fic)! The Sherlock Kuzunoha movie was because I recently saw the movie __Sherlock Holmes and wanted to reference the movie here. Of course I tried to mix him with Raidou! The Wonder Bra prank was one me and my friends actually did last year all the time! I found the ending to be _ _but stuck to it.__ I don't think I could have made that situation any better without being perverted or it ending it up as Yosuke + Chie friendship. Sorry guys who actually bothered to read this junk! Reviews are nice, but not necessary! (Please, keep your flames to yourself) I plan to write a Kanji + Rise friendshiptext/emailfic (THE DRAMA CD! RISE IS SO NICE TO KANJI THERE!) next on my LiveJournal or something because we ALL KNOW SOCIAL LINKS GROW THROUGH TECHNOLOGICAL MEANS THESE DAYS! Until next time~_


End file.
